A Long Time Coming
by mannequin doll
Summary: Rory and Jess have been best friends since they were 3. Now they're 16 & at Stars Hollow High. What drama will ensue? BAD SUMMARY, READ [LIT, adurf]
1. Forever

A/N:  
Rory & Jess have been best friends since they were 3. Jess has always lived in Stars Hollow. Lorelai & Luke MAY get together. Lorelai doesn't hate Jess This will end up a Lit, cross my heart & swear to die 3 They both go to Stars Hollow High...Chilton, what's Chilton:) Okay, so this is my first fanfic so it might suck. But if I get lots of reviews, I promise I'll finish it XD

Disclaimer // Nothing, damnit. I wish

**Chapter 1: Forever**

**Luke's Diner**

"Holy crap!" Jess Mariano's eyes popped open as Rory Gilmore sprayed his face with cold water. He looked around and realized they were in the apartment above Luke's Diner.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up", Rory giggled. "How else was I supposed to get you up? Today's SCHOOL, remember?"

"Huh, really?" Jess scowled sarcastically. "Have fun", he muttered before falling back on the bed.

Rory crawled next to him on the bed and smiled with a puppy dog expression. "Please? Get up", she begged playfully. "I'll be your best friend."

"You already are, now go away", Jess replied, shutting his eyes.

"Forever?" Rory asked softly, her tone changed from playful to serious. She looked at him hard with her ocean blue eyes until he opened his soft, brown ones.

He wrapped an arm around her and smirked, "Forever." Rory nodded in content at his answer and used this opportunity to pull him up.

Jess finally complied and glared at her as she shoved him to the bathroom. She pointed inside, "Go, we're going to be late"  
He rolled his eyes and started towards the bathroom. What she did to him.

Rory grinned in satisfaction as she heard the door shut and walked down the stairs. "Oh, favorite daughter of mine, I thought you disappeared forever!" Lorelai squealed as Rory came out of the curtain.

"Mom, you know I'd never leave you! I can't believe you would ever think so!" she said overdramatically, putting her hand over her heart. She walked over and took a seat at the counter next to her mom.

Luke stared at the two of them. He shook his head, not bothering to try to understand. "So Rory, did you get Jess up?" he asked as he set pancakes in front of them.

"That depends, do I get coffee?" she replied with a bright smile. Luke sighed and set a fresh cup in front of her.

"DARLING DAUGHTER! How ever did you get angry diner man to give you coffee just like that?" Lorelai exclaimed loudly, causing the entire diner to look at her.

Ignoring her mom, Rory answered Luke's question, "Yeah, he's just-"

She was cut off as Jess came down the stairs, hair gelled and changed. "I'm just SO EXCITED to go back to school, y'know", he filled in with sarcasm thick in his voice.

Luke sighed, "This early in the morning?" Jess rolled his eyes and jabbed his finger towards Rory.

"It's not my fault! He wouldn't get up so I had to throw the water on him!" Rory defended herself.

Lorelai clapped in excitement, "Oh, daughter, you are the second most conniving girl there is in Stars Hollow!" Jess scowled at her, and Rory pulled him out of the diner.

"Morning to you too!" Lorelai called after him. She turned to Luke and rolled her eyes, "Gotta love that kid."

Luke scratched his head, "Are we talking about Jess, my nephew Jess, vandalizing Jess, Jess who doesn't give you coffee?"

Lorelai scrunched her nose at the last comment and shrugged, "Well, except for that. But he's just like me when I was his age. Oh, the rebellious days." She got a far off look, and Luke went to go serve the other customers. But not before placing another cup of coffee in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the way to Stars Hollow High**

Side by side, Rory and Jess made their way to the school, discussing the book they had argued about on the phone last night. "You hung up on me first!" Jess argued after she accused him of hanging up on her.

"No, I DIDN'T. You made me read Hemingway and I fell asleep! Then you hung up!" Rory scoffed. "It's not my fault Farewell to Arms is like a sleeping pill!"

She smiled to herself, secretly enjoying their book banter. No one understood her like Jess.  
Jess smirked at the grin appearing on her face, and decided not to argue back, instead putting his arm around her.

"Rory! Jess! Wait up!" they turned around to see Lane Kim rushing from behind. They waited, rather Rory waited and Jess stood solemnly, for her to catch up.

"Rory, wow, there is so much to tell you", the short Korean girl said excitedly, then remembered Jess was there. "Jess", she regarded him.

"Lane", he smirked slightly. "How was your summer?" he asked evenly as they all began walking. Lane had spent the summer in Korea.

"Wow, I thought it would be the worst summer ever but wow, I met this guy, and wow, my mom approves and wow, wow, wow!" Lane exclaimed, jumping up and down just from remembering.

Jess looked at Rory, eyebrows raised, but Rory ignored him and simply smiled for her friend. "Lane, that's awesome. When JESS isn't here, you'll have to give me more details", she laughed, but nonetheless laid her head on Jess's shoulder as they walked.

"Anyway, guys, so what did you do this summer?" Lane seemed to come down from her high, and was back to normal.

"We read, we watched movies, we mocked Luke and mom, we read, we went to the bridge, and we read", Rory recounted. She looked at Jess to confirm. "Was that ALL we did?"

"No. We also bothered that kid who bothered Rory the whole summer", he offered with a sly grin.

Rory slapped him lightly. "His name was Dean. He seemed uh, nice", she told Lane.

"More like her personal stalker. He thinks we're all pals", Jess groaned in frustration. Lane smiled at the two of them, thinking how cute they would be if they went out. But she didn't say anything, remembering the last time she had mentioned it…

_"EW, Hemingway!" 14 year old Rory squealed in disgust. She, Lane, and Jess were seated at the bridge. Lane watched in content as Rory and Jess bantered over Hemingway, not understanding any of the conversation, but enjoying it nonetheless._

_"Y'know, you two should go out", Lane let the words slip before she thought._

_Rory's head snapped around to look at her. "You're crazy, Lane Kim! Me and Jess are just friends", she confirmed._

_Jess smirked and added, "Well, best friends."_

_Rory rolled her eyes, "DUH. So anyway, Lane, don't ever say that again or I'll push you in the lake!" She and Lane both giggled._

_"Okay, I was just saying." Lane said before they turned back to their discussion._

Lane smiled at the memory, and hadn't realized they had arrived in front of the school. She looked at Rory, but Rory was looking at Jess, and so she looked at Jess and heard him swear, "Holy shit."

**A/N:**  
Okay, so that was pretty sucky, I agree But please review & let me know what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Good

**A/N:  
**Ah, thank you for the reviews :) You guys rock major sockss I told you I would update if I got nice reviews & I did so here's the second chapter!  
Also, to Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas, I've changed my direction in the story so it's not like yours. But everyone, it will still remain a Lit at the end. Psh, as if I'd let Rory end up with Dean :) SO read on !

**Chapter Two: Intriguing**

**Stars Hollow High**

"What?" Lane asked confusedly. Jess sighed and nodded up the stairs. There stood Dean with flowers.

Rory looked around uncomfortably as they made their way up the stairs to Stars Hollow High. "Hi Rory. I haven't seen you since…" Dean began as he handed her the flowers. Jess scoffed at the gesture, and Lane smiled knowingly.

"Since yesterday, you mean?" Jess cut in agitatedly. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

"Well, yeah. But I thought I would meet you here since we never decided where we would meet for school. Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Lane.

"Um, Dean…we never agreed to meet at all. And this is my best friend, Lane", Rory introduced. Lane waved slightly.

"Oh, I hope you like the flowers. Hi Lane, nice to meet you. I thought Jess was your best friend", he said confusedly.

Rory rolled her eyes, having many encounters with this before. "They're both my best friends", she stated.

_9 year old Rory was in the park with Jess and Lane…Rory and Lane on the swings while Jess pushed them. "Higher!" Rory squealed, and she and Lane both laughed.  
Jess rolled his eyes and took out a book from his back pocket before pushing them again._

_They saw Luke come up to them. "Hey uh, Rory, your mom told me to stop by on my way to Doose's and give you her last cup of coffee", he explained, handing her the hot cup._

"And you agreed?" Jess asked in disbelief, having stopped pushing them. "You'll do anything for Lorelai", he said.

Luke shot him a glare before turning to Lane. "Hey, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Lane. She's my best friend. Me and Jess met her yesterday", Rory said proudly after taking a long gulp of coffee.

"I thought Jess was your best friend", Luke sighed in confusion.

Rory giggled, "They're both my best friends!" As if to prove it, she hugged both of them tight and grinned at Luke.

"So you better get back to Lorelai, Uncle Luke", Jess told him with a smirk.

Luke stuttered, "Uh, right. Okay, well you kids have fun." He left the park, leaving Rory, Jess and Lane to mock him.

"Oh. Okay, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to get coffee sometime", Dean said hesitantly.

Rory's eyes widened as she stole a glance at Lane. Her friend gave the thumbs up sign, so she said, "Uh, sure. I can't turn down a coffee offer, after all. You know me, well not that you really know me, I mean..."

Dean smiled, "Okay, so I'll meet you after school." Rory smiled a little and waved as she headed into the school with Jess and Lane.

"What the hell?" were the words that flew out of Jess's mouth as soon as Dean was out of hearing.

"What? I was being nice. It's not like I'm dating him or whatever", Rory reminded him, a little angry. "But it's not like you get a choice of who I date anyway", she said, anger visible in her bright blue eyes. She stalked off towards her class.

Jess looked at Lane. Lane shrugged, "You made her feel bad!"

"How? I said what the hell and she gets fucking pissed", Jess exclaimed. "I just think Dean's…not her type", he said as if to explain his actions.

Lane laughed. "Not her type? Then what IS her type?" she asked him, daring him to say otherwise.

"I dunno…I mean, someone who likes to READ. That guy reads Sports Illustrated and that's about it", Jess countered.

"So, someone like you?" Lane replied, grinning. "Sometimes you make it so obvious, and the only person who doesn't see it is her."

"See what? Lane, you're delusional. Rory's my best friend and I just think Dean is a retard", Jess told her loudly.

Lane smiled. "Just your friend, right. Well, I think your FRIEND just ran away pissed at you", she recalled.

Jess glared at her and they departed. "So see you at lunch", Lane told him before running to her class. The late bell rang and Jess sighed.

**Stars Hollow High Cafeteria**

Ever since fourth grade, Rory, Jess and Lane had sat together at lunch. There was no question; it was just that way. And today, Rory had broken that silent tradition.

"Lane, don't kill me. I'm sitting with Dean and his friends today", Rory pleaded as she saw Lane enter the cafeteria.

"WHAT? Jess is going to get sooo mad", Lane told her. Rory stood silent. "But WHY are you sitting there? Even when you and Jess were fighting, you always still sat with us, just because I was there", Lane reminded her.

"Because Dean asked me to, and me and Jess are fighting, and I hate when we're fighting, but we are, and I'm going to apologize later, okay? I just have to sit with Dean now because he asked and it's wrong if I don't or whatever", Rory rambled.

Lane looked at her for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll tell Jess you have to sit there because…you're working on an assignment with them or something", she decided.

Rory smiled, "Lane, you are the BEST. Okay, so see you later!" She ran off in Dean's direction. Lane shook her head. She saw Jess heading towards her.

"Lane, where's Rory? I wanna apologize", he smirked. Lane looked at him with big eyes and shook her head frantically.

"Rory? Oh, RORY! Yeah, she went to Dean's table because…they're working on a project together! So let's go eat!" she stuttered and lead the way to their usual table. His eyes held frustration but were quickly clouded with their usual calm demeanor.

"Let's go eat", he agreed before following her.

**After School**

"Hey Rory", Dean greeted her as he saw her come out of the school.

"Hey, so where are we going? Luke's?" Rory asked as they started walking. Dean shrugged and muttered a sure. "Is there something wrong with Luke's?" Rory asked with worry.

Dean shook his head, "No, no. Luke's it is." He smiled at her and they continued walking.

Rory saw Jess head out of the school, head down and cursing loud enough for anyone to hear. "Hey Dean, hold on, okay?" she told him before running to Jess. "What's up? You seem mad", she tried not to state the obvious.

Jess glared at her. "Suspension till next week. All because I stole a kid's fucking orange at lunch", he told her.

Rory scrunched her nose up and sighed. "Give me a sec", she said before running back to Dean. "Hey Dean, listen, can I take a raincheck on the coffee? Jess is kind of in need of a friend", she told him apologetically.

Dean looked at Jess from where he was standing and for a moment, looked furious before it turned back to gentle. "Sure, go help him. I'll see you tomorrow", he said. Rory nodded and rushed back.

"Okay, let's go home", she said to Jess, dragging him in the opposite direction.

**At The Bridge**

"So they really gave you suspension because you stole an orange from a kid's plate?" Rory asked unbelievingly.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, the school is full of fucking freaks." He sighed at his reflection in the water. "So let's talk about you and DEAN", he changed the subject swiftly.

Rory shifted her hands. Jess looked at her expectantly. "I'm barely friends with Dean. We're not even going out. And besides, you always come before Dean. That's all I can tell you right now", she admitted honestly.

Jess eyed her. "Okay", he murmured.

"So we're good?" Rory asked nervously.

Jess nodded and she laid her head on his shoulder as they stared down at the water.

**A/N:  
**Review Review Review!!!   
tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
